


Speak Your Mind, Arthur

by Guessimaclotpole



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Merlin's Magic Revealed, Post-Magic Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guessimaclotpole/pseuds/Guessimaclotpole
Summary: Prompt by http://das-alien-vom-planeten-wooh.tumblr.com :Arthur and Merlin enter Arthur’s flat after their dateMerlin: Should I take my shoes off?Arthur: You can take off anything you want.Merlin: What?Arthur: What?





	Speak Your Mind, Arthur

**Author's Note:**

> My 2nd work by prompt.

When Arthur told Gwen that he and Merlin were going out riding this morning, she made much more of a scene than Arthur would have liked.  
“You’re joking? This is the second time in three days Arthur. You’re the king, you can’t be galivanting off to have dates with your servant.”  
Arthur’s mouth fell open and, astounded, he blinked and let out what sounded similar to a high-pitched snort.  
“Psssh. It’s not- It’s, I mean… It’s not exactly a date Gwen, I just have business to discuss.” His voice was strained. After all, Gwen couldn’t know that they were going to discuss Merlin’s magic. Two days ago, they were out by the lake and Arthur watched as an arrow stopped directly in front of his face, between his eyes, and fell to the floor. Merlin had stopped the arrow.  
It was probably a bit unfair really, Arthur hadn’t spoke to him the whole journey home. He hadn’t even thanked Merlin for saving his life. He’d have the opportunity today.  
Gwen searched his eyes for a moment, her face shadowed with playful suspicion.  
“Well, I’m not sure what business you have with Merlin, Arthur. But please, don’t keep him too long. The last thing I need is Gaius hounding me with questions.”

.

They reached the same spot by the lake and Merlin kicked at the arrow on the floor. They had been there for at least half an hour now and Arthur still hadn’t spoken a word to him. If he hadn’t stopped that arrow, Arthur would be dead. He sat on the same rock he’d sat on 4 times already. The water of the lake lapped gently onto the grass a few feet away and some crickets must have been nesting nearby. It would have all been pleasant to listen to if it wasn’t for Arthur drumming his fingers against his sword handle. The noise was beginning to give Merlin an eye twitch. He got up to pace again and did so for at least another ten minutes before Arthur spoke.  
  
“You’re setting me on edge, Merlin. Sit down”. Merlin stopped dead in his tracks and turned very slowly.

“I’m what? Oh I’m sorry, Arthur. How unnerving it must be for you, to have to comprehend that one of your most loyal friends saved your life. How ever can you live with the consequences? But I’m fine, thanks for asking. Why would I have anything to worry about?”  
  
The words were probably delivered with a little too much drama, and maybe even a hint of sass. But Merlin didn’t care. It was he who had broken the law to save his best friend, and he who had received nothing but the side eye and silent treatment return.  
  
“Don’t be such a drama queen  _Mer_ lin. I witnessed my servant, who I have known for so long and who I thought I knew better than I knew myself, use magic in front of me. I appreciate that you saved my life Merlin, but why on Earth have you lied to me all of this time? You know that my views on magic are nothing like what my Father’s were. I used magic to summon my Father, didn’t I? I even used magic to try and save him if you remember-“  
  
“Yes that was me as well. I am the old sorcerer Arthur. I have also saved your life a million times now. You, your Father, Gwen, the knights.. All of you. I never wanted anything in return, you know? I was happy to just ease through life, helping out where I could. For the greater good. But  _Oooooh, Nooooooooo,_ we’ll just give Merlin the silent treatment.”  
  
When Arthur didn’t reply with a witty remark, Merlin looked at his eyes. Arthur looked deep in comprehension. Like he was trying to decipher an alien language.

“Merlin… does that mean it was you who killed my Father?” He didn’t sound angry. In fact, he sounded more impressed than anything else.  
  
“Erm, well. That obviously wasn’t the intention.”

Arthur grinned. A proper Arthur grin. His ocean blue eyes lit up and his perfect teeth bit down on his top lip for a moment.

“So I do have reason to be a little annoyed after all.”, he smirked.  
  
Merlin tried his best to look angry, he really did. But Arthur’s smile was too much. They kept eye contact for too long, and Merlin’s mouth flickered upwards at the left side, if only for a moment. But a moment was all it took for Arthur to notice.

“HA! I win. You can’t stay angry at me Merlin, you love me too much.” Arthur said with too much pride.

“Oh I don’t know about that. I definitely have better taste. I don’t often go for dollopheads.” Merlin replied matter-of-factly.

“You must love me Merlin, Gwen thinks were on a date! She’s getting awfully suspicious about the time we’re spending together. Obviously I can’t tell her about the magic… not yet anyway. I need to wrap my own head around it.”.

He glared at Merlin intently for a moment. As though trying to understand him more, as though checking to see if there were any more secrets.

“Merlin, before we go back I think we should have a thumb war. If you win a round, I have to be completely truthful with my answers, and if I win you must do the same”

Merlin despised thumb wars. He much preferred ‘Rock, Parchment, Dagger’. He owed Arthur the truth, but he knew Arthur was a pathological liar at the best of times. It was time to let Arthur in on some spells.

.

They went ahead with the thumb war, but not before Arthur cautiously agreed on one round of ‘Rock, Parchment, Dagger’. Of course Merlin won, which meant he was allowed to enchant Arthur. For the next 2 hours, Arthur would have to speak his mind at all times.  
As they played thumb wars, Arthur won the most and so they spoke about Merlin’s magic and his childhood. They discussed the Great Dragon, and how Merlin was in fact a Dragonlord. Arthur seemed rather annoyed that Merlin was so powerful. They discussed Merlin’s older alter-ego and about their destiny. Arthur was impressed, Merlin could tell by his speechlessness.   
  
.

About an hour and a half later, they arrived back in Camelot. The journey home had been quiet. Not quiet like this morning, where there was tension and apprehension… just peaceful. Arthur had taken in a lot of information about Merlin’s magic and although Arthur demanded on at least knighting him, Merlin insisted that Arthur was to tell no one until he was ready. Arthur sulkily agreed and seemed to spend the journey in deep thought. Perhaps he wasn’t such a prat deep down.

As they dismounted the horses, Percival, Gwaine and Gwen greeted them at the doors.

“Did you two kittens enjoy your date?” Gwaine said with a wink.

Ever the hypochondriac, Arthur retaliated. Perhaps with a little too much ferocity, this time.

“Gwaine, if you so much as whisper the word ‘date’ in that context again, I will personally see to it that Percival shoves his abnormally large fingers through your eye sockets. You think you’re so clever with your witty remarks, but you’re just a.. a dollophead”.

Of course, Arthur had forgotten he was enchanted. Merlin turned his back in an attempt to conceal his laughter but tripped over and lay on the floor giggling like a 6 year old getting their feet tickled. Gwaine looked at Arthur in utter bewilderment before letting out a nervous chuckle. He didn’t overstay his welcome and left with Percival.

“Arthur, sweetheart. I’m just popping out to meet Elyan for some lunch in the woods. It would have been father’s birthday tomorrow but since you’ll all be busy, we thought we’d celebrate today. I’ll see you this evening!” And with that, Gwen merrily wandered off ahead to catch up with Gwaine and a very amused-looking Percival.

Arthur turned to Merlin, who had only just managed to compose himself, tears tracks on his reddened face.

“I promise it’ll wear off in the next twenty minutes, I swear, honest” he managed to rush out before giggling again.

Arthur’s face was turning a shade of purple that Merlin wasn’t sure he’d ever seen a human turn before.

“My chambers. Go.”

 It was barely a whisper, but Merlin didn’t hesitate.

.

As Arthur opened the door, he stopped in his tracks. The room was immaculate. Cleaner than he’d ever seen it, in fact.

“I forgot I’d asked George to clean up today. To make up for your absence.” Arthur crouched and ran his finger across the floor. There was a squeaking sound.

“Well Merlin, it looks like you may want to accept that knighthood because George has well and truly outdone you this time. He’s a much better servant.” Arthur smirked. His honesty worked in his favour this time.

“Arthur, you know you could never get rid of me that easy.  _You love me too much_ ” He was careful to mimic the exact tone Arthur had used when he’d said the same thing earlier.

“Yep”

Merlin had been about to step into the room but this made him stop dead in his tracks. He didn’t dare look at Arthur and he didn’t dare say a word. It was probably just a joke. Either that or Merlin had imagined it. He chose not to acknowledge it at all. He looked again at the clean room and stepped just inside, hearing Arthur shut the door behind him.

“Should I take my shoes off?” He said. The room was the cleanest he’d ever seen it, and the less he had to do to tidy it up again, the better.

“You can take off anything you want”

This time Merlin swung around fast enough to see the shock in Arthur’s eyes as his had swung to cover his mouth. They stared at each other for a minute, maybe longer.

“ _What?”_  Merlin wanted to hear him say it again, for clarification.

“What?”  replied Arthur, as though he’d never said a word. As though Merlin had heard something totally non-existent.

Merlin knew the spell was going to wear off in the next ten minutes and he needed Arthur to be honest. He had to do this in such a way to get Arthur to speak his mind,  _properly_.

Merlin began to slowly approach Arthur with one arm raised. As if trying to calm a wounded, yet vicious animal. Arthur raised his own hands in front of himself and began frantically shaking them, as though to ward Merlin off.

“Don’t you dare, Merlin”

Merlin moved his raised arm out to one side and slowly began to do the same with his other.

“But Arthur, don’t you think it was about time that we hugged?”

“YES”

 The words came out before Merlin even finished the question an Arthur slammed both hands against his face. Merlin’s grin was sly. He knew he’d pay for this later but it was too good an opportunity to pass up.

“Awwwwwhhhh, Arthur.  _How Sweet._ ”

“What happened to you only using your magic for good,  _Mer_ lin?” Arthur growled. Merlin knew he was probably already planning Merlin’s punishment, but he just didn’t care.

Merlin ran to Arthur and jumped on him. His legs wrapped around Arthur’s waist and his arm’s wrapped awkwardly around Arthur’s head. He leaned forward to playfully kiss Arthur’s hair. He wanted to push his luck because this was probably the only opportunity he’d get. He was thrown off course, however, by Arthur’s distinct lack of reaction. Merlin had been fully expecting Arthur to throw him off, or at least try to put up a fight. Merlin awkwardly clambered down from Arthur, pausing when he reached the floor. Their faces were uncomfortably close.

“Ahem. Merlin…” Arthur’s words were quiet and gentle.

“Sorry, sire. It should wear off any minute n-”

Arthur pushed his finger to Merlin’s lip.

“Shh. Just be quiet a second, Merlin, you talk too much”

Yes, it hadn’t wore off just yet. Any minute now…

“Merlin…”

“Arthur if you’re going to say something just s-”

Before Merlin had a chance to finish, he was overcome with emotion. Arthur had gently pressed his lips to Merlin’s. It was strange. They weren’t touching each other at all. They just stood, lightly pecking at each other’s lips and even though Merlin’s eyes were closed, he could tell Arthur was beaming.

Merlin pulled away and eyed Arthur carefully, keeping the close distance between them. Arthur’s eyes were searching his, the same way they had at the lake earlier that day. 

“That was a pleasant surprise” Merlin said as he looked down, his cheeks blushing.

Arthur grinned again, this time a small, shy grin. He carefully touched his fingertips to Merlin’s chin, and Merlin locked eyes with him again.

“You know, you’re quite adorable.”

Arthur chuckled as he said this and Merlin thought of the enchantment.

“..Arthur, it should have worn off by-”

“Merlin, it has. That was just me speaking.”

Merlin gave a little laugh and shook his head. He saw Arthur’s eyes cast a glance down at Merlin’s lips and then Arthur took his own lip between his teeth.

“I’m not going to complain if you kiss me again, you know.”

As Arthur slowly leaned in, teasing, and whispered:

“I’ll be honest, Merlin. I didn’t know you were gay.”

Merlin leaned forward and gently kissed Arthur’s jaw.

“Mmm- neither did I.”

He kissed him again, this time on the chin. Arthur stood rigid, as though he didn’t know exactly what to do.

Merlin brushed his fingers across Arthur’s insane cheekbones, and slid Arthur’s hair behind his left ear before leaning in close.

“I didn’t know you were gay, either” The words came out strange. Almost sexual. Merlin’s voice had sounded deep, and raspy and Arthur’s breath hitched in his throat. Merlin pulled back and he gave Arthur a smile. But not just any smile. This was a smile that Arthur had  _never_  seen before. Merlin’s pupils were dilated, and one side of his mouth curled up. Merlin slowly licked his bottom lip then bit at it gently, all the while keeping his eyes locked onto Arthur’s.

Arthur jolted forwards before Merlin had time to prepare and he forced a desperate kiss onto Merlin’s lips. His hands were at Merlin’s face and then one moved to his neck. Merlin settled his own hands on Arthur’s hips.

Arthur quickly pulled away and ran a hand through Merlin’s hair, tugging at it gently so that Merlin’s head moved to the side. He leaned forward and bit Merlin’s neck, gentle enough for it to be sensual, but hard enough for it to hurt a little. Arthur had never heard a sound as beautiful and sexy as Merlin’s deep quiet moan.

He pulled his mouth away from Merlin’s neck for a second.

“I wasn’t”


End file.
